Alone Tonight
by Suki the Lioness
Summary: A one shot between my OC and Ratchet. Done as a thank you to Warrior of Hope for drawing a picture of Goldmist. Basically about comfort and romance.


**I wrote this one shot as a thank you to Warrior of Hope for drawing a picture of Goldmist and I hope it's good.**

Goldmist paced back and forth in her quarters. A sigh escaped from her vocalizer softly, the only sound to break the silence other than her steady ventilations. Her CPU was over-active and it was refusing to let her stop moving.

Ever since the mission she had been hyper aware of everything that was going on around her, including the fact that her best friend and the one she could always talk to was now ignoring her completely for no reason other than her getting chosen to go on the mission when Elita 1 had been stuck on the Ark for so long. She knew that all her friend needed was a Decepticon to beat up but it still hurt that she was acting as though Goldmist didn't exist.

Today was the one day that she really needed to talk to a femme though and Chromia had never really been somebody you wanted to talk to. Especially about something like this and she really needed advice from someone that wasn't her. She was contemplating who else she could ask but in all truthfulness she couldn't think of one bot on the Ark that she would be able to talk to about this.

She had just gotten back from her mission and was planning on doing something until all of the others were patched up and she could go into the med bay last. Both her and Ratchet had decided to keep their relationship a secret for a while so many had no clue there was anything going on, Optimus did seem to suspect something though. Most of the Autobots thought that she was becoming vain because she was going to see Ratchet for every little scratch.

As she was grabbing some energon she had felt a presence behind her and she turned around, coming face to face with Sideswipe. At first she guessed that he wanted her help in a prank seeing as the twins often asked for her assistance, even though they didn't understand why she refused to prank Ratchet.

However it turned out to be something that threw her entire solar cycle into a complete mess. The red Lambo told her that he thought their breakup was a mistake and that maybe they should once again start dating. She had stuttered something under her breath about giving her sometime to think and then she would tell him an answer.

She raced out of the room and she hadn't left her quarters since, her processer not settling down. She had lost track of the amount of time that had passed since she had started pacing. Goldmist hadn't thought of anything other than what she was going to do. She loved Ratchet but she had loved Sideswipe as well and now all of the old feelings she had felt for him were rearing up again and they seemed so much stronger than they ever had before.

The golden femme dropped down onto her knees and reached underneath her berth, feeling around in the darkness until she found something. She pulled it out and gazed down at the objects, her optics illuminating the beautifully drawn picture of her and Sideswipe. Her arms were flung around his neck as she sat behind him on a chair, helm resting on his shoulder. Carefree smiles were plastered on their faces and Sunstreaker had managed to catch the affection they were both showing each other.

Putting the drawing to one side she looked at the one underneath it and almost laughed at how stupid both of them looked. They were sticking their glossa out and playfully hugging each other. She was leaning against him and they were snuggled up happily.

She shoved the pictures back under her bed, her entire frame shaking with confusion. Having no idea what to do she leaned against the berth, her processer cycling rapidly. Her ventilations were coming out slightly quicker than usual and her arm was throbbing slightly. She had meant to go and get her wounds checked out but that was the furthest thing in her processer at that time.

There was a knock on the door and Goldmist looked up, not wanting to get up and answer. The knock came again but she just offlined her optics and tried to ignore it. She did such a good job of tuning everything out that she didn't hear the door sliding open and the sound of pedes falling on the ground, coming towards her. She almost jumped out of her armor when a pair of arms wrapped around her body.

"Hey, what's wrong? You seem very jumpy," a smooth voice asked into her audio receptor. A voice that she would know anywhere at any time.

She shivered slightly in his warm hold but didn't lean into his embrace like she normally did. This alerted Ratchet to the fact that something was even more wrong than he had thought but he didn't say anything. "I'm just a little confused about something."

He rubbed soothing circles into her back, "Do you want me to help you?"

She shook her helm, "No. It's a decision that I have to make on my own."

The medic placed a kiss on the top of her helm, "I know better than to argue with you."

"How did you know that there was something wrong?" she muttered.

"You didn't show up in the med bay after everyone had left and it worried me slightly so I waited until I could pass off looking for you as needing to determine if you had any damage and then came up here. The fact that you're sitting on the floor and leaning against your berth dejectedly is an indication that you're unhappy."

She nodded weakly, "I suppose that makes sense but I'm not unhappy, just trying to put things into perspective."

"If you need any help with that you know that I'll always be here," he didn't cease the soothing rubs on her back as he spoke. The comforting massage nearly causing her to fall into recharge.

The golden frame continued to shake slightly as she smiled, "I know."

He pulled her closer and kissed her helm once more, "You're never alone. If you need me I'll be right at your side. You know that right?"

Goldmist smiled and buried her face into his chassis, her arms wrapping around him. She snuggled her face into him and her entire frame relaxed into the comforting feeling. A safe feeling engulfed her as she was pulled against his larger body. She inhaled deeply, taking in Ratchet's scent.

He continued to massage her back, smiling at the smaller form curling into him. She lifted her head and smiled at him with happy optics. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Goldmist nodded as she stared into his optics, "Yes, I'm fine." She buried her face back into his chassis and she mumbled against his chest plates, so quietly that he couldn't hear her, "I'm always going to be perfect."

She had made her choice and now that she was curled up against Ratchet it seemed ridiculous that it took her so long and it made her so worried. It was obvious that where she was now, in the medic's arms, was where she wanted to be.

**My cousin also asked me to write a M rated version of this so if you think I should post it, please tell me in a review.**


End file.
